I Won't Let Go
by stargazergirl91
Summary: Hermione, not wanting to limit her knowledge to the wizarding world, opted to get a formal education in a muggle university. Everything was going smoothly until a certain silver-eyed blonde makes an appearance, turning her world upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I said I won't be working on another fanfic unless I finish 'When I Look At You', but I' am halfway done with the last chapter and I'm simply waiting for my reviews to reach a hundred. C'mon people! Only four more to go!

Anyway, this will be another multi-chapter fic and I'm pretty excited about writing it. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Hermione tightened her grip on the broom as she kicked off. It was the first time she rode on her own, but she wasn't afraid anymore. Someone special once told her that a life lived in fear was a life half lived. And she didn't want that kind of life anymore.<p>

The war ended almost four years ago and the Wizarding World was gradually repairing itself. Gone were the days where people lived in fear. It was a new dawn and she decided to live her life fully, knowing that the innocence of her youth was forcefully taken from her.

All she wanted to do was forget the pain and lose herself in the adrenaline, pushing the broom to go faster as the wind whipped thru her hair and her vision blurry with tears. And in that moment, her mind goes blank as she felt him behind her, his arms protectively encasing her and his soft whispers,

"Trust me. I won't ever let go."

* * *

><p>Months earlier…<p>

Hermione excitedly walked the halls of her new school, a muggle University. She had been looking forward to the start of term all week and now it was finally here. She couldn't wait to do some studying again.

After the war, Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to Hogwarts, among many others, to complete their education. After graduating, Hermione decided to attend a Wizarding University to become a healer. Harry on the other hand wanted to enjoy every minute of his life now that the threat of Voldemort was off his shoulders. So instead of accepting various offers from the Ministry to become an Auror, he kindly declined and tried out for Puddlemere United's seeker. Currently, Harry is ranked as one of the top Quidditch players in Great Britain. Both Hermione and Harry were following their dreams while Ron decided to help George out with the joke shop. And it's been good business now that war wasn't looming over their heads anymore.

Hermione went back to school to become a doctor. She was volunteering at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries when she realized that she didn't want to limit her talents to just the Wizarding world. And that was why she wanted to get a formal education recognized in the muggle world.

She reached her designated classroom as the bell rang and was instantly welcomed by the smiling faces of her new classmates.

* * *

><p>Two weeks into term and Hermione already fell into a routine. She instantly made new friends despite being the bossy know-it-all that she is. Although she did try to tone it down a bit. She figured that her new mates were just as goal oriented as she was and they all strive for greatness. They are, after all going to be doctors.<p>

Hermione had dominated the class most of the time during discussions, but she always enjoyed the different opinions of her classmates as it kept the class interesting. Although her classmates had great insights to offer, there was always one that held her attention. His name was Dexter Marcs and he was brilliant. Sometimes he'd agree with her, sometimes he'd stubbornly stand for his own ideas, but over all she enjoyed their intelligent verbal sparring. He was like Hermione, only male. And she couldn't help but notice that he wasn't hard on the eyes either with his raven hair (that was cut short and styled with a hair product to make it stick out on top) and hazel eyes, an added bonus to his brilliant brain. They've flirted with each other a couple of times and she couldn't help but feel that she's finally met her match.

Hermione had her fair share of relationships in the past and they were all good to her, but she found that they weren't stimulating enough intellectually. They were loving and kind and everything a lover should be, but she also wanted someone of her caliber to talk to. And maybe Dexter was the one this time. They haven't been on a date yet, but they had talked a few times outside of class.

She was intently listening to her ethics professor talk about medical malpractice when there was a knock on the door. He signaled the person on the other side to come in. Hermione took this time to recheck her notes if she had written down the important aspects of the lesson.

"Seems like we have a new student joining us." Hermione didn't care to look up from her notes, but she could tell the class was getting excited, especially the female half. They were whispering and giggling like a bunch of high school girls.

"Please make Mr. Draco Malfoy feel welcome."

At the mention of his name, her head shot up to meet that famous Malfoy smirk, which she was sure made her female classmates swoon. Although it didn't hold the malice she had been accustomed to over their years in Hogwarts, but it did have a hint of amusement to seeing her reaction to his arrival.

"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you take the seat behind Ms. Granger over there."

Hermione shut her eyes hoping that this wasn't really happening and that this was just a terrible nightmare she would later wake up from. She was wishing really hard that she would be in her room and on her bed when she opened her eyes, but to no such luck.

"What, no hello for an old classmate, Granger?" He whispered as he passed her by. She opened her eyes as realization set in. This wasn't a nightmare. This was hell. And he was really here, in her classroom full of muggles_. This is not happening! Why is he even here? This is a muggle university for crying out loud!_

She ground her teeth together at the thought of spending the whole school year with him. As if the five years of torture from Hogwarts by his hand wasn't enough.

She hadn't seen him since after the war when they went back to Hogwarts. Draco had been civil, but they were never friends. He did apologize for all the wrongs he did her. She forgave him and settled into a relationship where they only talked when needed—which was all the time since they were both Head Boy and Girl. They had this comfortable arrangement where they were sort of friends, but would never admit to anything. They were a good team, but they still disagreed and argued a lot. Draco still picked on her because she was still a bossy know-it-all while she thought he was still an arrogant, self-assured prat minus the bigotry, at least.

After graduating from Hogwarts, nobody had seen or heard from him again. Until now, it seems.

Hermione tried to concentrate on the lesson, but her mind was too busy speculating his past whereabouts. Or the fact that Draco was continually kicking her chair gently from behind wasn't helping either. It was distracting! And she knew he was going that on purpose to irritate her!

"Malfoy! Stop it!" She hissed at him when she turned back to face him.

"You should really pay attention to the professor, Granger. You don't want to get in trouble now, do you?" She glared at him, the kind of glare she hadn't used in a while, the kind she usually reserved only for him.

"Ms. Granger, is there a problem?" The professor called out in front of the class.

"Uhh…no Sir. I was just—uhh…" She racked her brain for something to say, but nothing came to mind.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault, Sir. I was only asking to borrow her notes since I'm so behind from the class." He had come to her rescue and she was pretty sure he was smirking right this minute.

"Ah, I understand Mr. Malfoy. But please, refrain from doing so until my class has ended."

As if on cue, the bell rang signaling the end of the class. Students hurriedly stuffed their books and notebooks into their bags and left the room. Hermione waited for her classmates to leave the room before confronting Draco. She turned to face him again, only to find him still with that smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here? This is a muggle University, if you haven't noticed. Are you even qualified to be here?"

"I can see that, Granger. No need to point out the obvious. And yes, I am qualified. I am a smart bloke after all."

"Smart my arse!" She muttered as she ground her teeth together to stop her from saying anything else she would regret later on.

"I can't wait for our next class. I'll be seeing you, Granger." He sauntered off, leaving Hermione in the empty classroom.

_Ugh! He can be so infuriating! Why must he torment me so? This is going to be a long day. _Hermione sighed as she gathered her things and followed him out. Thank Merlin she had a free period next.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Is it worth continuing? Review and let me know if you're reading :) What's the point of updating if nobody reads it anyway? Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize if it took me so long to get this out. Not with the 5.8 magnitude earthquake in our area, hurricane Irene the week after that, my friends coming in from New York and California another week after that, studying dosage and calculations for an exam which I'm not even scheduled for yet and taking an online course required for work. As you can see, my life has been pretty hectic lately so forgive me if this chapter is quite unorganized and all over the place.

Even though this is a well-though of plot and I actually have an outline up to the end, I kind of gotten lost writing this chapter. I was trying to keep Draco and Hermione in character, but everything just seemed so wrong to me. I guess I'm just too distracted. I still am, mind you, but I just wanted to keep the story going already. I'm not very pleased with this, but I hope you like it anyway.

I don't own anything from the potterverse.

* * *

><p>It had been a very long day for Hermione and she had ended up being in a foul mood for most of the day, the kind of mood that only Draco Malfoy could bring out of her.<p>

She couldn't believe it, but everywhere she went, there he was and he happened to be in every one of her classes. Every one! She could've sworn someone out there in the universe was out to drive her insane. It was like being back in Hogwarts for their final year again.

Although they had come into a truce after the war and after he had realized that blood status didn't really matter to him, Draco always found something else to torment her with. May it be with her constant need to be right or how her hair refused to behave that day. And it didn't help that they had to share the bloody common room in the Heads dorm. She knew that it was all good natured and his dry humor was actually amusing at times which made it feel like a constant teasing between friends, although they would both never admit to being that. Sometimes she'd laugh it off, sometimes she'd find something to tease him with and sometimes she'd get irritated and lose her cool.

And that was exactly what happened that day.

They were in their Anatomy and Physiology class and Draco was feeling bored. He was once again seated behind Hermione and he couldn't help but get lost in his thoughts as the professor droned on.

For the first time that day, he noticed that her long, bushy mane, that he liked to tease her with so much, was no longer that. She had it cut to the length just below her shoulders. It was no longer bushy and frizzy, but smoothed down to perfect ringlets at the end. It looked good on her, but he still preferred the former, not because he had something to tease her with, but because he'd always wanted to run his fingers through those tresses and feel its softness—whoa! Draco mentally shook his head as he realized where his thoughts were wondering off to.

Don't get him wrong, he didn't just wake up one day and realize that all his hate for her was actually just a cover up for his repressed love. No, he really did hate her because he was raised to believe the importance of blood purity and he had worshiped his father so much that he was willing to walk in Lucius' footsteps even though Draco never really liked the idea of signing his life away to some psychopathic, megalomaniac half-blood to control.

He woke up one day and wanted nothing more to do with the Dark Lord. He didn't want his life controlled and manipulated by another. He realized that he had to get away no matter the consequences. He swallowed his pride (even though it was very hard for him) and asked Dumbledore for help. He had turned a spy, much like his Godfather, in exchange for protection for his mother. But at what cost his betrayal, he didn't realize until much later.

Anyway, not to get off topic, but falling in love with her was a long, excruciating process of getting to know each other coupled with bouts of heated debates and arguments. It was no walk in the park, but he had learned to appreciate her for everything that she was. He had realized the beauty she possessed, both inside and out. But being the proud Slytherin that he was, he had denied himself of any inkling of feelings for the Gryffindor. He pushed those feelings back, but they always came back in full force, making the times spent with her a little unbearable with his secret. He loved being near her, but it was hard. He wanted to tell her, he really did, but he had his pride. He was afraid to face her rejection and he was positively sure that his feelings would not be reciprocated. Who in their right mind would ever want him, let alone the one who he had made life a living hell for the past six years? So he did what he did best and tried to cover it up by teasing her to no end.

When he finally accepted his feelings and decided that he couldn't keep it to himself anymore, the moment passed and he had already run out of time. Graduation came around and he had missed his chance. Hermione had plans, big dreams she wanted to fulfill and Draco didn't want to get in the way of that. He also didn't want to destroy what little relationship they had. They had parted as friends, wishing each other the best luck in their life ahead.

That was the last time anybody ever saw Draco Malfoy in public. Until now.

Draco snapped out of his musing when Hermione raised her hand and shared her opinion. He smirked at his little know-it-all.

* * *

><p>Hermione gritted her teeth in attempt to control herself. Her patience was running thin and she knew she'd snap any minute now.<p>

She could feel him throwing little pieces of paper on her head as he continuously, irritatingly so, tapped the side of his foot to one of the legs of the chair she was sitting on. She couldn't even concentrate on what the professor was saying, let alone ignore this incessant tapping!

She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself and block everything out. She counted to ten as everything around her faded to black. In her mind, she was no longer in her class among her peers, but in a dark room—with that damned, never-ending tap, tap, tap of Malfoy's foot! It was like that drippy faucet in the middle of the night that was driving her crazy.

"Stop it!"

Hermione realized her mistake the minute she blurted it out. She clamped a hand to her mouth as she saw the shocked faces from her classmates.

"Ms. Granger, I do not take kindly to unnecessary interruptions in my class. I suggest you take a walk and sort yourself.

Hermione hurriedly stuffed her notes and her book inside her bag, feeling all the blood in her body rushed to her face. She had never been more embarrassed in her life and it was all thanks to ferret face.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat cross-legged on the stone bench by the courtyard, near her classroom and did a little studying of her own. It wasn't long before the bell rang and her last class for the day had ended.<p>

"I'm impressed." Hermione could feel her face heat up again as she recognized the voice. She avoided eye contact as he sat beside her.

"Usually, when a professor dismisses a student, said student doesn't hang around and study."

"I am so humiliated!" She moved to cover her face when she heard him chuckle.

Hermione had been trying really hard to get this guy's attention and now he'd think that she was this crazy girl shouting for no apparent reason in the middle of lectures. No, she wasn't changing her appearance, wearing skimpy clothing and make-up to win him over, but rather appealing to him through the intellectual level. Still very Hermione of her, but somehow out of character too since she had never been this aggressive before when it came to guys.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. It happens to the best of us."

She smiled at him, instantly feeling better. She really did like talking to him. It felt like they could relate to each other and Hermione was very comfortable with him.

"So…uhh…last class for the day. Would you like to have coffee with me?"

"Right now?" Dexter nodded in response. "Yes, I'd love to."

Hermione grabbed her stuff and held on to Dexter's offered hand. They walked away, unaware of the pair of molten silver eyes following them.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Dexter headed to the café a little off campus called "The Bean House". After having ordered a peppermint mocha and blueberry streusel muffin for Hermione and a simple cappuccino and lemon pound cake for himself, they settled on the cozy beanbag seats situated at the far end of the café.<p>

They had talked about a lot of things, school topics included, but they also talked about themselves getting to know more about each other, by the time they had almost finished with their food and drink. Sure, they've talked a couple of times before, but never this personal. In the course of their conversation, Hermione couldn't help but like him even more. They had so much in common that she felt that had really found her soulmate. She had been having such a good time that she had forgotten the incident just hours before and the nuisance that is Draco Malfoy…

…until he entered the café looking as if he owned the place and to Hermione's utter shock, he strutted straight to their cozy little corner. He sat on the carpeted floor on one side of the low table, in between Dexter and Hermione. He reached out and grabbed Hermione's drink, finishing her peppermint mocha.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"What do you think I'm doing, Granger?"

"Being an arse? Oh, wait! You are an arse. That's my coffee by the way."

"Not anymore, it's not. Ugh! You call this coffee? It's awful."

"What do you want now? I don't remember inviting you to sit here. You've humiliated me enough to last a lifetime, thank you very much."

Dexter observed the exchange between his classmates, obviously forgotten by the other occupants of the table. He cleared his throat, getting both their attention.

"Friend of yours?" He asked as he cocked his head towards Draco's direction.

Draco waited to hear what she would say. He really hoped that she would say yes, but the look on her face told him that it was more like on the lines of _"Friend? Yeah, when hell freezes over."_

"An old classmate from boarding school. More like acquaintances, really. Anyway, Dexter, meet Draco. Draco, Dexter." Hermione introduced them and they both nodded in acknowledgement of the other.

Draco looked on as Hermione and this sap interacted. He raised an eyebrow. He didn't like this guy.

"I need to talk to you…alone."

"I'm with a friend here, Malfoy. And besides, we have nothing to talk about. "

"Please?"

Please? That was the first time she had ever heard Draco Malfoy say that word and something made her look at him and what she saw was a totally different person. There was something different about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. He looked tired, weary, but what she saw was something she thought she would never see in him. Sincerity. And that changed her mind into not wanting to talk to him, but she was with Dexter right now. She really liked Dexter and she didn't want to blow him off.

"I should just go, Hermione. It seems like you and your acquaintance have much to catch up on. I'm sure he'll see you safely to your dorms later. I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded and apologized for the interruption, but Dexter insisted it was alright. He said his goodbyes and she was left sitting with a man that confused her to no end. How could she hate him the whole day and suddenly feel all that anger toward him dissipate after just one word? It was probably his charm, Hermione assumed. He did always get what he wanted with his oh-so-charming personality.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I-said-I'm-sorry." Draco said it slowly, as if talking to a little child.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you today. "

And that was the truth from the bottom of his cold, little heart. He didn't come here to torment her or irritate her (he had done enough of that back at Hogwarts and it was getting old already), but oh how he loves the way she looks when she's mad. There's just something about her, the way she glared at him or how her face flushes with anger that he couldn't resist bringing out of her.

Draco sought her out because he was afraid to forget. He'd lasted three years living on the memories he had of her when they went back to Hogwarts after the war to finish their seventh year, but he was starting to forget her and he really didn't have a lot of time left. He just wanted to remember her, remember why he loved her in the first place and maybe, just maybe have the courage to finally tell her his feelings before he runs out of time again.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy?"

"What?"

"You make me laugh, Draco. The Malfoy I knew would never apologize so quit it because I'm not eating this crap you're feeding me."

"Believe whatever you want, Granger dear. I've said my peace. Wait, where are you going?"

"Like I said before, we have nothing to talk about. And besides, you've ruined a perfectly good date. I'm heading back to my dorm to get some reading done."

"Ah…still the bookworm, I see. Did your _friend_ even know that it was a _date_?"

Hermione blushed at her slip, but chose to ignore his comment. Damn Malfoy's perceptiveness! She quickened her stride, hoping to get to the dorms faster, but Draco was there beside her. She was exerting much effort to lose him, but he was at ease as if he was just taking a stroll in the park.

They were back on campus and Hermione couldn't wait to get to her room, lock the doors and finally be rid of Malfoy.

"Why are you following me?"

"Who says I'm following you?"

"Why are you answering my questions with questions?"

"Why are you asking too many questions?"

"Ugh! You are driving me crazy!"

"Why thank you, Granger. I aim to be the best in that department."

Hermione ignored him the rest of the way, but she was totally aware that he was still on her heels. Why did this campus have to be so big? Draco Malfoy is like a fly on a picnic that wouldn't go away no matter how much you swatted it away.

* * *

><p>She was only a couple of steps away from her Malfoy-free zone. She happily reached into her bag for her keys as she stood in front of her door, facing Malfoy.<p>

"Well, this is the end of the line, Malfoy. Why don't you run back to that dark mansion of yours and do whatever it is you do."

"Don't you think that's quite impractical? And for your information, the manor is not dark. Well, at least not after mother did some redesigning. She said that dark and eerie ambience was overrated already."

"Impractical?"

"Since I'm studying in this University, don't you think it would be better if I stayed on campus?"

"You, in a muggle dorm? How will you ever survive?"

"Just because I'll be living in a muggle dorm, doesn't mean I have to live like one. And besides, if I need any assistance, I'm sure you'd be happy to help, _neighbor_."

He said the last word with emphasis and gave her a satisfied smirk as he reached into his pocket and produced his own key which he used to unlock the door right next to Hermione's. Draco stepped into his room, leaving Hermione out in the hallway with a scandalized expression on her face. But before he could close the door, she came barging in, her eyes even bigger than before.

"Malfoy! What have you done?" She exclaimed as she shut the door, hoping that passersby didn't get a glimpse of his very extravagant room.

Draco had a very spacious, single dorm that could possibly fit fifty persons or more. It looked more like a very high end flat rather than a dorm room.

From the door way, Hermione could see a kitchen and a dining area at the far end of the room and another door to the side which she assumed to lead to his bedroom. The rest of the room was the common area. On one side, there were floor-to-ceiling shelves that were filled with books (which she was secretly dying to browse through) and a study table. He also had comfortable-looking sofas in front of a flat screen television complete with a killer sound system and a…was that a Playstation and an Xbox? (Draco got these contraptions when they had started to incorporate muggle technology to the Wizarding world out of curiosity and instantly fell in love with it. Not only was it fun and entertaining, but he loved how it drove Lucius crazy which was even more entertaining.)

All in all, the room was tastefully done. Hermione expected it to look dark and Slytherin-like, but it actually resembled something out of a magazine. It was sophisticated and classy.

"Undetectable Extension Charm. Brilliant, isn't it?"

"You can't be serious? What if a muggle sees?"

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first."

Before she could scream at him some more, a loud pop had startled her.

"Welcomes back, young Master Malfoy. Would you likes to having your tea with guest?"

"Not now, Pippa. I'm—"

"You are unbelievable! A house elf!"

"Look, I told her to stay at the manor, but she wouldn't listen!"

"It's true, young miss. Pippa is having been serving the Malfoy family for a long time. Pippa has been taking cares of young master since he was born so young master is not going anywheres without Pippa whether he likes it or nots."

Hermione turned to look at the elf as she spoke and noticed that she wasn't dressed in rags. She actually had little clothes that looked like they were exactly made for her. She smiled, remembering her S.P.E.W. days. But that smile instantly vanished when she remembered that she was in Malfoy's room, with a house elf in front of her and in the middle of muggle London.

"Malfoy!"

* * *

><p>AN: I know, it's a crappy chapter. But I would still love to hear from you. Great if you like it! But if you don't please let me know so I can work on it. Reviews would be great right now. A little pick-me-up to get me through. SO PLEASE REVIEW. Whether you love it or hate it, comments are very welcome and highly encouraged.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks had passed and Hermione had gotten used to the giant fly, named Draco Malfoy that was fallowing her everywhere. She tried to ignore him, but that didn't work and he only pestered her more. She gave up after a couple of days and grudgingly welcomed him back into her life.

This time around though, they had become real friends, which by the way wasn't such a bad thing. Hermione had discovered that he was actually fun to be around with when they were not lashing out on each other when it came to settling disagreements and differences in opinions. They had spent time working together on after-class assignments even though Hermione preferred to study by herself. Malfoy didn't really give her much choice because he was so relentless in following her around. She would never be able to get any work done if she didn't give in to him.

She was quite surprised to find that he was actually knowledgeable about the muggle world. Although he didn't know everything, he knew well enough to fit in perfectly with the muggles. It seemed like he had lived as one before, but Hermione knew that it was a totally absurd idea.

She was getting to know a side of Malfoy that she didn't even know existed. He was a different person than who she had grown up with in Hogwarts. It was weird how she had gotten comfortable with him fast and how they had progressed to addressing each other on a first name basis, although they still reverted back to calling each other their last names to stress a point. What was even weirder than that was she didn't mind Pippa popping into her dorm anytime when Draco wanted something from her and he was too lazy to go next door to ask her himself. She didn't mind because she liked the little elf and Pippa seemed to really like Draco. She'd tell Hermione how good her master was to her and sometimes tell her little tidbits about Draco. Pippa told her that she could call anytime and Pippa would make sure to answer, unless she was ordered not to by her master.

Hermione had gotten so used to Draco being around her that she would search for his presence in the days he was out. Even though she got to spend those days with Dexter and enjoying every minute of it without any interruption, it was like something was missing and her day seemed incomplete.

She would worry about him for he would go missing for days without any word whatsoever. She had even reached the point where she would go and knock at his door (would've used Alohamora on it if it weren't against her morals) or call on Pippa, but to her disappointment, would always go unanswered. She always wondered where he was, especially when he would come back days after looking like death. He'd always look fragile and sickly, paler than he already was with dark circles under his eyes. She would ask where he'd been, but he was so secretive about his life outside of the university. He would smile at her and tell her that there was nothing to worry about. But Hermione would always get that uneasy feeling in her gut, kind of like how her instincts would react years back during the war when she knew something was wrong. She was never wrong when it came to her instincts. It was fine tuned for all the troubles she had gone through with Harry and Ron, but she couldn't place this one. All she knew that there was something.

Hermione wondered if his absences now were related to his disappearance after graduation. He was gone for a very long time and nobody knew his whereabouts. She often eased that topic in their conversations, but he was so tight-lipped when it came to his personal life especially when his parents, the war and the time after that are mentioned. She was too curious to just let it go though, but Draco was very skillful in the art of distraction and expertly changing topics. She had tried everything to get him to talk, but to no avail.

Where had he been all this time? What had he been doing? Those were the questions, she knew she had no business in, yet couldn't seem to just leave it alone.

* * *

><p>It was days after he had returned and he was slowly getting his color back, albeit still pale, but a little better than that deathly paleness he came back with. He was extra nice and kept smiling too, as if to show her that he was indeed alright.<p>

Hermione was at her favorite spot in the University Library. There were a couple of tables behind the last shelf opposite the librarian's station that she had taken a liking to. For one, it was away from where the main sitting area where the students usually sat because of its accessibility to the book shelves. The bookshelves served as a divider from the main area, thus hiding her from the public and muffling the audible whispers of the other occupants. It gave her the illusion of being solitary. But what she loved most were the wide windows that welcomed the cool breeze and a nice view of the campus where students were running about. She liked looking out that window when she took breaks writing her paper.

Her table was already crowded with books and encyclopedias she and Draco would use as references. She took the liberty of preparing everything they needed whilst she waited.

They were once again partnered for a case study in which they needed to submit a paper to justify their research. It was just a quarter after twelve on a Saturday and they had agreed to meet around 12:30 PM to get the fundamentals done.

She had been waiting for her partner for fifteen minutes already, but that was because she was early. She was eager to get this started and be done with for the day since Dexter had asked her out earlier that day. Well, it wasn't really a date since they were just hanging out with some of their classmates at the lake an hour drive from campus, but still she was really excited for some time with Dexter.

Their agreed meeting time came and went, but still no sign of Draco. She drummed her fingers on the table before she finally decided to look for him, not liking one bit how this was like Harry and Ron when it came to homework completion. If he thought that she would do all the work and he got credit for it, well, he was sorely mistaken.

* * *

><p>Hermione found a secluded area just behind the library. She looked around, making sure that she was alone before taking out her wand from her tote. She always kept her wand close even though she didn't need it as a force of habit from the war years ago. You never know when you might need it.<p>

She cast a simple locating spell and walked toward the direction her wand pointed.

She found him all the way across campus, sleeping under the tree at the end of the field where some students were practicing Lacrosse on one half and Rugby on the other.

Hermione stood towering above him, blocking the sunlight that hit his face. If she weren't that mad at him for skiving off, she would've thought how adorably angelic his sleeping form was, but she knew when he was awake that angelic was very far from it.

She cleared her throat, knowing that Draco was only feigning sleep for her benefit. He opened one eye to take a peek at her and took his arms from under his head as he pretended to stretch.

"You ruined a perfectly good dream, Hermione."

"Are you forgetting something, Malfoy?"

"Hmmm…" He propped himself up with his elbows as he pretended to think.

"I don't think so."

She knew he was trying to get her mad like he did countless of times before, but she wasn't giving him the satisfaction of losing her cool again and somehow managing to embarrass herself along the way. No, never again. She had learned her lesson.

"We were supposed to start working on our case study today."

"Oh, you mean the one due months away?"

"Yes!"

"Well, there you have it. It isn't due anytime soon so lighten up, will you? Have some fun. Do something with your life."

"Hmph! I just don't want to leave it out until the last minute. And who are you to say that I'm not doing anything with my life?"

Draco stood up and placed both his hands on her shoulder.

"You know what I mean. When was the last time you had fun?"

"I have fun all the time."

"I mean other than studying, Granger. There's more to life than just reading and studying. You love to read, yeah? Because those pages take you on a wonderful adventure…but have you actually lived it?"

Hermione arched her eyebrow and place her hands on her hips. She did love to read because her books took her to a whole new world. She had read a lot of books over the years, discovered new worlds, loved new places and lived in different lifetimes. Only problem was, she hasn't _actually_ lived it. It was all in her mind. He was right, but he didn't need to know that.

"That's what I thought."

"And I suppose who know how to have fun?"

"Oh I know how to have alright."

"I doubt it." Draco raised an eyebrow and gave her that patented Malfoy smirk.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Will you rise to it?"

"You'll just have to see, Granger."

Without waiting for her to reply, he pulled her to his chest and protectively put his arms around her. She didn't have time to react as he disapparated them both not a second later.

* * *

><p>She was disoriented and gasping for air when they had popped up somewhere. She was positively sure that she would have lost balance if it weren't for Draco's strong arms holding her steady. She kind of liked being there.<p>

"What was that for…?" She pushed him away when she got her bearings again. What she didn't like was where her thoughts were headed regarding their current position.

She was mad at him for taking her on side-along apparation without telling her. She had always hated apparating, especially when caught unaware like what he had done just seconds ago. But her anger got caught in her throat when she realized where he had taken her.

Hermione looked around the rows of shops on that familiar street and instantly felt nostalgic. Hogsmeade. She could remember running through these streets with Harry and Ron like it were yesterday. She hadn't been here ever since school ended and now she was wondering why she never came to visit.

"Why did you take me here?"

"Trust me. You'll see."

Draco held her hand as if he had been doing it for years and led her to the path they took a million times back when they were still students. Hermione looked at their entwined hands. She didn't know what came over her, but she didn't let go or push him away like she should have. She smiled at the warm fuzzy feelings residing in her chest. It was weird. Should she even have these feelings? Let alone the warm and fuzzy ones?

* * *

><p>"Draco, what are we doing here? Is it okay to even be here?"<p>

They had been walking for a while, hands still clasped together when they had finally reached their destination.

Hermione eyed the majestic Hogwarts castle. This place held so many memories for her, of making friends and losing some, of happy ones and sad ones. So much has happened here especially during the war. It was destroyed, yet it was rebuilt again. It signified hope for new beginnings. Just like a new beginning to this strange friendship with Draco. She smiled inwardly. She was finally home.

"You worry too much, Granger. Just trust me, okay?"

"Shouldn't we at least get permission from the headmaster to roam the grounds?" She asked Draco as they entered the gate and walked toward the direction of the Quidditch pitch.

"Don't worry, I've been here a couple of times and I've kept correspondence with Dumbledore. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Wait, you came here before today? And what did you have to discuss with Dumbledore anyway?"

Draco tsk'd at her nosiness and chose to ignore her questions.

"Again with the questions. That's not why we're here."

Classes were currently going on in the castle so the Quidditch pitch was empty. Draco let go of her hand and looked up. Hermione took a chance to glance at him as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was a sense of calm and happiness in his face as the wind blew through his hair.

"Well, today's your lucky day, Hermione!"

"And why is that?"

"Pippa!"

There was loud pop and the little elf had appeared in front of them along with Draco's Nimbus 2001. It was an old broom and he could very well afford to buy the newest model, but this broomstick was very special to him. He had spent so much time with this broom when he tried to run away from his life that it felt like they had bonded and became one. It was like the broom was a part of him, like it knew all his pain, his demons, but it understood him nonetheless. This broom was his only escape.

"Oh no, no, no, no!"

"I'm going to teach you how to fly. And I guarantee that you'll love it by the end of this lesson."

"Absolutely not! Harry and Ron tried several times already and nothing good ever came out of it." Draco had taken hold of his Nimbus 2001 and Hermione started to back away.

"They weren't very good teachers then."

"Don't let me do this, Draco. Heights and flying are just not my thing."

"Since when do you back out from a challenge? Hell, you've faced greater, scarier obstacles with Scarhead and Weasel and lived through it. This should be a cinch for you."

"Name calling? Really Draco? Very mature."

"Don't change the subject."

"Well, flying is terrifying and I'm absolutely acrophobic."

"Where's that Gryffindor courage, Granger? The way I see it, you're just afraid to actually enjoy it. For once in your life, just jump without over thinking it and take the risk. You don't know what happens tomorrow so might as well make the most of everything today. A life lived in fear is a life half lived and you don't want to be old someday and regret the things you never did, do you?"

Hermione thought about it as she looked into his amazing gray eyes. Once again, he was right. Somehow there was some wisdom to his words. She had spent half of her life being afraid because of Voldemort, but he was gone now. It was time to start living.

"So what do you say, Hermione? Ready to give it a shot?" He extended his hand to her, hoping that she would take it.

A part of her wanted to say no and walk away from him, but there was just something about Draco Malfoy that fascinated her. Since when did he get so wise? There was something in the way he looked at her and the way he said those things that made her want to trust him. Wait…she did trust him! That was weird, right? How could she ever trust him when he spent their Hogwarts years making her miserable? But somehow she did trust him.

The next thing she knew, she had taken Draco's offered hand and he smiled at her, the kind that made her heart beat faster. It was hypnotizing.

Draco had explained to her what to expect when they were on the air. He taught her how to hold the broom and how to control it. They mounted the broom with him behind her. She gripped the handle hard with her shaking hands. Draco noticed so he placed his hands atop hers and used his thumbs to soothe the top of her hands. He leaned in until his chest had connected with her back and his mouth just beside her ear.

And in a soft whisper, he told her, "Trust me. I won't ever let go."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my! What do you suppose is wrong with Draco? Is he sick or is there something more to his disappearance all those years ago?

Anyway, PLEASE do REVIEW and share your thoughts with me. I would love to hear them. Constructive criticism is also welcome.

Til the next chapter! :)


End file.
